dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rey Zel
"No more will I let my fear hold me back." - Rey Zel Status Real name: Kel Zel Race: Daxamite Height: 5'9” Weight: 155 lbs Age: 22 Eyes: Yellow/Black Hair: Black Other aliases: Princess of Zel | Princess Zel Alignment: Villain Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Aza Zel (Father) Key Zel (Mother) Kel Zel (Brother) Group affiliation: House of Zel Base Of Operations: Brainiac Mothership History History of character has not yet been written. Personality and Traits Personality and Traits of character has not yet been written. Powers and Abilities Powers * Unique Physiology: Rey Zel lacks the vulnerability to Kryptonite given to others of his race, as well as being capable of retaining his abilities under the radiation of Krypton's red sun. This may also be attributed to the different types of radiation from countless stars Rey Zel cells absorbed during his space travel, including Black Stars and raging Quasars ** Force Field Projection: An extension of his Telekinesis, Rey Zel can generate psionic barriers around himself and others to prevent harm. *** Astral Projection: Rey Zel can create astral bodies of himself capable of traveling and interacting with their surroundings, as well as turn them intangible without fear of being perceived by anyone except those with heightened psionic abilities. He's also capable of making them visible to whomever he chooses and change their appearances as well, but he is unable to use any of his other abilities in this form. * Daxamite Physiology: Daxamites possess various abilities when in a solar system with a yellow sun and blue sun, similar to Kryptonians. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Rey Zel super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Rey Zel can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Rey Zel hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision: Rey Zel vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Rey Zel can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Rey Zel can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived—such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans—is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Rey Zel can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Rey Zel is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Rey Zel is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Rey Zel is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Rey Zel strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Rey Zel is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Rey Zel is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Abilities * Business Management * Genius Level Intellect * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Weaknesses Daxamite Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Rey Zel possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian but because of being exposed to quasar star radiation he is not weak to lead or kryptonite. These include: * Vulnerability to Magic Links DNA (Dawn of New Age) Part 02: Trinity of Power DNA (Dawn of New Age) Part 03: Revenge of The House of Zel